Mystères
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: N/A: Não é B/E! Sirius é um vampiro e se sente totalemtne atraido por o cheiro de uma humana, mas apos morde-la descobre que ela não é uma humana qualquer que ela é uma bruxa um tanto diferente...


_**Só quando fiz que percebi a besteira, vendo o olhar da garota, inofensivo e com uma beleza estranha, algo que nunca tinha visto...**_

* * *

O cheiro dela me chamou, uma garota inofensiva, a alguém que bebia sangue só quando não resistia, no meu interior eu me convenci disso, se eu não mato todos, poupo muitos e ajudo vários isso perdoa e beber o sangue de uma garota, uma garotinha tonta que andava pela rua escura sozinha.

Ela andava depressa no escuro como se o medo a indicasse a andar mais rápido embora algo a chamasse para o escuro, pois sempre que havia luz ela fugia novamente para as sombras.

Eu não vi seu rosto quando parei na frente dela, mas ao invés de correr ela ficou parada a respiração presa, foi fácil alcançar seu pescoço sugar seu sangue, quando ela gemeu enfim tirei meus dentes e consegui ver os olhos chocolates mais belos, de uma pureza inatingível.

Ela desmaiou senti seu corpo desabar, peguei-a incerto, mas assim que senti seu cheiro sabia que não podia matá-la. Ela se tornaria vampira, e depois decidiria o que fazer.

Correi com ela em meus braços, tentando prever o que faria a seguir.

* * *

Fiquei ao lado dela, nunca achei que faria isso, nunca tive paciência para ficar vendo pessoas sofrendo até mesmo quando minha irmã Aninia se tornou vampira eu não fiquei ao seu lado deixando seu marido Jeremy cuidar dela.

Mas ver aquela garota gritando com dor, sabendo que a culpa é minha me fez ficar ao seu lado, fiquei ali até que ela abrisse os olhos, olhos castanhos, não vermelhos, mas castanhos como eram antes do ocorrido.

- Você... – sussurrou, nem assustada só como se afirmasse algo. – Não imaginei que iria me morder.

- Quem é você? Não parece estar com sede. – Ela se sentou pálida como se estivesse a beira de desmaiar.

- Eu não sou uma humana normal, eu sou uma bruxa descendente de vários profetizadores embora eu não tenha o dom.

Uma bruxa? Que acredita em profecias? Eu já ouvi fala das escolas de bruxaria, mas nunca havia conhecido uma.

- E que historia é essa de você? Você fala como se me conhecesse... – Ela ficou vermelha, fiquei intrigado o que aconteceria com ela sendo bruxa e vampira?

- Minha mãe antes de morrer me contou, meu destino estava ligado ao seu, por isso eu ando nas sombras, eu tinha que lhe encontrar, mas admito que não esperava a mordida.

Me levantei, não era possível essa garota acreditava nisso, viveu a vida esperando um vampiro, que não devia ser eu, pois como ela disse não esperava ser mordida, mas o fato é que estava preso a ela, não poderia deixa-la agora.

- O que acontece agora? O que acontece com você? Bruxa e vampira? – perguntei me virando para ela, um rosto cansado me olhou.

- Não sei, isso não aconteceu antes, não sei o que acontecera agora – a única coisa que eu não queria ouvi-la dizer.

- Você não esta com sede? De sangue? – perguntei, ela fez uma expressão de nojo.

- Não, eu estou com sede de água e fome de comida na verdade, acho melhor eu ir para casa...

Tentou se levantar, ficou mais branca, segurei-a e a fiz deitar novamente.

- Você não pode sair daqui e colocar a vida de todos em risco, vai ficar aqui daremos um jeito nisso – prometi, não entendendo porque me importava, mas ver os olhos castanhos cheios de lagrimas de afeto foi capaz de me balançar. – Vou arrumar comida, fique aqui.

Olhei-a desconfiado, mas parecia que mesmo que ela quisesse não conseguiria levantar.

Aproveitei o ar da noite, tentando tirar aqueles olhos chocolates, malditos olhos chocolates!

Peguei a comida necessária para dias e voltei, rosnei assim que vi que tínhamos companhia, minha irmã e o marido estavam no quarto com a garota assim que entrei.

- Aninia que esta fazendo aqui? – a loira da minha irmã franziu o nariz com a recepção, mas Jeremy só riu acostumado as nossas brigas familiares.

- É sua irmã Sirius? – franzi a testa, me senti fica furioso embora o motivo fosse pequeno, só não queria que ela soubesse meu nome enquanto eu ficava a chamando de garota.

- Infelizmente – Jeremy deu uma risadinha e Nini deu um beijo delicado no meu rosto voltando-se novamente para a garota.

- Carol me contou o que aconteceu, sempre irresponsável Sirius... – Me segurei, juntando paciência, amava Aninia, mas ela podia ter vindo no próximo dia me visitar e não nessa situação.

- O que você veio fazer aqui Nini? – perguntei mandando a educação para um lugar muito ruim.

- Tive uma impressão que você precisaria de mim e estava certa, esta na hora de se mudar para casa novamente Sirius. – Jeremy invadiu minha mente sua voz ecoando.

- _Ela não pode ficar aqui, sem sol ela morrera é você sabe que em Mostrery tem luminosidade embora a neblina nos deixe levar uma vida normal._

- Você tem razão, no final da semana irei é só tempo da garota se recuperar – Nini revirou os olhos, mas não discutiu.

- Então nos vemos no final da semana – saiu com um aceno como uma atriz saindo do palco no final do espetáculo.

Carol ria na cama, sua risada fraca, mas gostosa de ouvir, nitidamente Aninia havia conquistado ela e ela havia conquistado Aninia.

- Trouxe a comida – peguei algumas coisas e coloquei na sua frente, ela sorriu agradecida.

- Acho que amanhã já estarei bem o suficiente e você poderá ir para a casa da Aninia – como alguma garota podia ser tão lerda?

- Se você não entendeu, nós vamos juntos, para minha casa e da minha família.

Seus olhos chocolates se arregalaram, e ela engoliu com força quase se engasgando era nítido o esforço para não guspir a comida no meu rosto.

- Ou você tem alguém te esperando em casa? – perguntei sentindo uma apreensão incomum.

- Não, minha família já morreu – disse desviando os olhos de mim, isso seria melhor para a situação, mas se percebia que ela sentia falta da família.

- Você vai gostar de viver com a Nini, ela esta sempre alegre, inventando algo novo – Carol sorriu, um sorriso belo e sincero.

- Tenho certeza disso – do nada ela se inclinou para trás e adormeceu.

* * *

Estava olhando-a dormir, fazia isso há horas até que me deitei ao lado dela, decorando seu rosto, cada segundo da sua respiração. Uma necessidade me fez levar a mão ao seu rosto e deixa-la na sua face, era bom tocar alguém com vida sem sentir necessidade de mordê-la, alguém que o destino reservou para ele.

- Sirius – sussurrou em meio ao sonho virando-se e me segurando com um braço puxando as cobertas com a outra mão.

Ficamos o resto da manhã assim, ela abraçada a mim e eu ondulando entre os dedos os cabelos frágeis dela.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii! *Se esconde.* Eu sei, a atrasada com mais uma fic. Totalmente culpada, mas o que posso fazer? Eu sou assim! *Lembrando da musica.* Explicação básica para vocês entender:

Eu coloquei a fic como Bella/Edward porque acho que é o mais perto que chega, mas é Carol/Sirius.

Me dizem se gostarem ok? Se não eu excluo daqui, vo faze uma comu no orkut para a fic lá vocês podem falar direto comigo, o link vai estar no meu perfil, assim como o da comu vai estar os dos meus perfis, é eu tenho mais de um! :D

Beijos.


End file.
